Escape to Paradise IV: The Founder’s Legacy
by imakeeper
Summary: HIATUS!Oliver and Harry have received Godric's legacy and Harrison's prophecy. It is up to them to vanquish the Final Lord of Ravenclaw and the Dark Lord.
1. Another Chapter, Another Event

A year has come and gone. As the holidays come to an end, so has the story (just kidding!)

A lot will happen to Oliver and Harry. They will experience so much more.

The fight for their inheritance.

Dumbledore's interference.

Skeletons in the closet.

Quidditch.

Hormones.

And most important of all:

THE PROPHECY!


	2. Inheritances

Sorry, its not that great. It's 11:30 PM now and i just finished my english paper. It took longer than expected because my partner is nowhere to be found. Screw him. I hope he fails. O well. I'll try to update soon. I hope this will tie you over til then. I am once again sorry for the low quality, but i thought it would be better to leave with a cliff hanger like this. People enter my challenge. I am at a point in my script where i can't go much further without making a decision i don't have the heart to make. thanks again for reading this and please review. it means a lot to me. and i know the whole seperate Escape thing is getting annoying, but i have a purpose for this. before you know it there will be like 50 Escape to Paradises! (lol)---Im A Keeper!

* * *

Harry had been to the bank the previous summer, but it still amazed him. Oliver put his hand around Harry's neck as they walked through the doors. Before they had left, glamours were performed to keep the trip top secret. For Dumbledore could be watching from anywhere. Except from a crystal ball. He never could master those things. 

Griphook greeted them when Oliver and Harry presented their keys and the two notes he had sent them, He didn't second-guess them. For goblins care about gold. And as long as you have the key, it's not of their business. When they arrived outside a door labeled _"Inheritances_" Griphook left them.

The four were confused. McGonagall tried to call Griphook back, but he was gone. Harry was growing impatient. And his impatient boyfriend was annoying Oliver.

"Whatever happens, we must continue on. There are many paths we can follow" Hayden said as he took off his own glamour.

"I am very proud of you two. I haven't seen love like this since your parents Oliver" McGonagall added after she removed her glamour.

Hayden cast away the glamours on Harry and Oliver before he turned the knob. And a tall red head with a dragon tooth earring greeted them. He appeared to be going to a rock concert form his attire.


	3. A Quick Chat

"Bill is that you?"

"Hayden, long time no see. Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you for the last few days. He can't see you to Christmas though."

"Why? He promised!" Hayden almost whined as he said this.

"Most of the keepers got some mutated strain of Dragon Pox and he is one of the few that didn't get it, so he is left almost alone to care for the dragons and keepers."

"Oh. Thanks though."

"He owled me this morning. He promises that he will make it up to you though. He's sorry he couldn't do it directly, but he knows that you re on an important mission now."

"Ahem" McGonagall added.

"It's good to see you again Minerva. Oliver, long time no see. Hope you can win this year! And you must be Harry. I'm Bill, Ron's oldest brother. I'm a curse breaker, but I couldn't even get into your vault."

"There is a prophecy Bill. Don't you ever pay attention?"

"No, I just like burning myself" Bill said sarcastically.

Hayden bit his tongue this time. Oliver and Harry were giggling. McGonagall was ready to burst out herself.

"I have determined that only one spell has been cast on the vault. An Eternal Paradise."

"But, Bill those only work for about five years. A decade at the most! How could have it worked for a millennia?" McGonagall asked.

"The prophecy people. It said it would open for their heirs. That's why it has been maintained for so long. But it is weakening. For the two have met. It is only a matter of time until they have to consummate their relationship. The vault is the second test," Hayden added quickly.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"About three months." Oliver replied.

"And you know a bit about the prophecy. According to Hayden we were fiancés when I was born."

"Yes, I am aware."


	4. The Vault

"I work here. And Hayden has filled me in a bit. You really think he would let me do this uninformed?" Bill replied sarcastically.

Bill walked towards the door and motioned for them to follow. He opened the door and they boarded the little cart again. They were riding through the tunnels for hours. Some of them were lit well, and then Harry would snuggle in closer.

"Potter, I can't breathe."

"Wood, I'm sorry. But you make me feel safe."

Oliver was blushing very hard, though no one could see it!

"You two remind me of Charlie and Hayden" Bill chuckled.

"They do not!" Hayden replied defensively.

"I think I see it too!" McGonagall added.

"We're here!" Bill announced.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked.

"Vault # 1. The oldest account at Gringott's will be under your possession once the door opens. Until then the assets are frozen and unknown."

On the door was a crest resembling that of Hogwarts. Four animals around a G. A griffin, a lion, a phoenix, and a badger.

The name emblazed at the top was…


	5. A Tale of Two Hufflepuffs

Gryffindor. Around the seal were four names. James, Katherine, Godric, and Harrison. And respectively griffin, phoenix, lion, and badger.

Harrison's quarter looked much newer than the rest. Katherine and James…

"Katherine and James were Godric's parents. It was Katherine that saved Helga and Harrison from their early deaths. She was a bit of Seer from what I have found. She also realized that her youngest son was to be wed with the boy. James was not too happy. Godric was to be married to Rowena originally, but it was canceled with Katherine's prophecy" Hayden said.

"Is this where all the hatred came from?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure. But it is probable. The Ravenclaws were not a well-respected or powerful noble family. The Gryffindors were famous for their courage, but countless wars decimated the family. Of James and Katherine's children, only three remained when the Hufflepuffs were saved. Elizabeth (the eldest), Charles (an invalid), and Godric. Godric was the heir, for Elizabeth was not interested and Charles was not capable."

"How does Slytherin come into the picture?" McGonagall asked.

"He was a cousin of Rowena's, but his parents were allied to the Gryffindors. Salazar and Godric grew up together. Salazar became jealous when Harrison came in and took away his attention. Salazar's family hated muggles and muggleborn wizards. But they tolerated Helga, for she was a talented witch whose skills in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were unmatched. All of this came natural, and thus she was accepted by many of the pureblood families. She had the grace and demeanor of any pureblood."

"That makes no sense. Salazar always hated Helga. The chambers I found have shown great hatred for her. I'm not sure if Albus knows of them. And where does that leave Harrison? And why did Salazar hate muggleborns so much?" McGonagall asked.

"Harrison was quite the opposite. He kept to himself and was quiet. The abuse he got from his Muggle aunt and uncle made him become very timid. Godric spent years helping him battle his inner demons. That is how they fell in love. Katherine made no attempts to tell the prophecy or speed up their destiny. Harrison excelled in Astronomy, Divination, and History of Magic, but they were not of great importance to pureblooded families at the time. Helga carried herself with great confidence while Harrison was the opposite."

"I'm still confused" Bill added.

"While Helga worked outside, she did so gracefully and with the demeanor of a pureblood. She did not get too dirty. She enjoyed the arts and literature, what was expected of a pureblood. Half bloods were not extremely common in Scotland at the time."

"But, how could she do that. It's impossible to stay clean in Herbology!" McGonagall added in an unusually lighthearted manner.

"She was at one with nature. It always did what she wanted. She embodied Mother Nature. Grace, beauty, and strength."


	6. Digging A Little Deeper

Newsflash: This IS MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL FRI/SAT! I have a lot of test this week. And i have not been getting much sleep. THere area few questions you will find in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this. And i want reviews? I am thinking about Re-OPENING Escape to Paradise III. I need FEEDBACK. I have a few chapters written that won't fit into this installment so it is up to you readers to decide whteher it goes into Part III or Part V. All I will say is more Harry-Oliver smut. And a few flashbacks of other characters. I'll be checking for reviews until then. BE honest.

* * *

"Harrison enjoyed nature, but in a more reckless way. He rode hippogriffs and tamed dragons. HE always had his head in the clouds. But he was quite the scholar. He did have much of a magical core compared to his sister, but was still talented. Godric took him under his wing. Godric was fifteen when Harrison, aged eleven, was brought to his home." 

"Hey, that's like Oliver and me!" Harry added.

"Of course. Everything happens for a reason! Harrison was quite the klutz with magic, especially in Potions. Most of the time it ended up backfiring on Salazar or Rowena. He was excellent at fencing, archery, and sword fighting. He often spared with James and Godric, most of the time beating them both."

"Harrison reminds me of Neville" Harry added.

"Potter, you may be correct, but that was uncalled for. Mr. Longbottom has not found himself yet. And his ridiculous grandmother is making him use his father's wand. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

"Can we get back to the door?" Bill asked.

"I'll give you two a few minutes," McGonagall said as she sat in the cart again and began reading a book.

* * *

(A few feet from the vault and cart)

"I know you're lying Bill."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I will tell Charlie about the time you got drunk and almost raped me…"

"You wouldn't!"

"I WOULD!"

"Fine you win!'

"Charlie's got something big planned. But the whole dragon pox thing is true, just it's not almost everyone there."

"And Bill don't worry. I'll never tell. It will incriminate me too!"

* * *

(At the door)

"Oliver, I don't know."

"Harry we can do this. Have a little bit of faith. And it better open because of all the practice we missed!"

"Now that's the Oliver I know and love!" Harry said as he leaned in to kiss Oliver.

As this happened no one noticed the "G" on the center of the door glow…


	7. Discoveries

A warm sensation engulfed Harry and Oliver. And then they felt the earth beneath them tremble. And then appeared scorched in the ground:

"Open for the heirs of Godric and Harrison"

"Let's try to open it now" Bill said.

"Relax" Hayden replied.

"We'll be proud no matter what!" McGonagall said.

"Open for the heirs of Godric and Harrison" the two chimed in as they put their hands of the knob together. (FYI the glowing G is the knob.)

A flash of light, and then it opened. It was amazing. The Potter vault was just money. The Wood vault was full of books. This one had furniture, money, armor and weapons, portraits, books, and a few magical beasts. There were no less than ten of the Boston Brawler. A species that was thought to have become extinct centuries ago. There were also a few Swedish Short Snouts and Chinese Fireballs. The dragons were in a vast cave system in the vault. There was plenty to eat and they could fly around at their leisure for it was like 400 feet tall. But the dragons' den was off to the left. To the right is where the secrets lay.

"These dragons are only loyal to those of our blood. You will need them in the upcoming years. Call for them mentally and they will be there in a blink of an eye. They won't hurt you, they are bonded to our blood line" Oliver heard as they walked past the dragons.

A few bowed at the sight of them. Harry could hear something. It was drawing him to these three doors. McGonagall was amazed at the charms used on the space. Hayden was entranced by the dragons. Bill chuckled to himself. He had been in many vaults, but this took the prize. And Hayden's expressions at the sight of the dragons were priceless.

"No wonder why he's out with Charlie. They are almost as obsessed with dragons as Oliver is with quidditch!" thought Bill.


	8. One Door Leads to Another

**There were three doors.**

* * *

A silver one to the left. It had the flair of air to its design.

* * *

A black one to the right. The simple monotonous pattern replicates the earth's cycle of rebirth and reuse.

* * *

And a golden one in the middle. It was ornate and warm. But it was less intricate compared to the other two doors.

* * *

**There were plaques on the doors.**

* * *

"_From the Guardian. Only Harry shall pass_" was on the silver door.

* * *

"_From the Keeper. Only Oliver shall pass"_ was on the black door.

* * *

"_From Fate. Only the couple shall pass_" was on the golden door.

* * *

**As the coupled walked closer to the three doors…**


	9. As one door opens, Another closes

Walls came out of nowhere. Bill, Hayden, and McGonagall acted as if they knew this would happen for they remained calm and continued doing whatever they were doing. Who could blame them? With everything going on, it seemed fairly normal. The three decided so sit in one of the "living rooms" by a warm crackling fireplace.

"Where does Azkaban come in?" McGonagall blurted out.

"How did you?" Hayden replied.

"You are not the only heir. And besides haven't you heard anything in here?" McGonagall asked.

"Someone or something says to look for the Dragon Keeper to find Azkaban" Bill answered.

"Obviously that's your brother" McGonagall spoke.

"How come I have not heard anything?" Hayden said.

"Because there is no need" an unknown voice spoke.

* * *

In the "other room"

* * *

"What now?" 

"We're opening them. Potter, sometimes I think you're the dumb one. I have all the brains in this operation."

"Everyone will die when I tell them Wood reads, is romantic, and said there were more important things than quidditch" Harry joked.

Oliver didn't even respond.

* * *

"Go for the door on the right. Your pure heart will always lead you in the right direction" a warm feminine voice called to Oliver. 

Oliver did so, turned the knob, and closed it behind himself.

* * *

"It is your time. Open the silver door to learn of your heritage. You can do great things, it is up to you," a cold but endearing male voice whispered. 

Harry did as he was told, and soon all three doors were closed.

* * *

No one was left in this "room." And then… 

A note appeared on the golden door.


	10. Keeper of Secrets, Behind the Black Door

"Oliver"

"Yes?"

"Why have you dedicated yourself to Harry?"

"Because of the first moment we saw each other."

"Point taken." Some light began to appear, but it was still dark.

"Why have you tried to help Marcus?"

"Because he is a good lad that is misunderstood. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here at this point."

"Keep that in mind. Maintain that friendship at all costs. Marcus and Leanne are very important."

Some more light appeared. Oliver caught the glimpse of a woman.

"Why are you an heir to Godric and Harrison?"

"We share a pure love that is unsurpassed by anyone else's even our ancestor's."

"I deem you worthy. As Keeper of Secrets, my knowledge of the pair shall henceforth be in your possession."

And then the lights flashed. And a woman appeared. It was…


	11. The Guardian, Silver Opens up

Harry arrived in a study. There were walls of books and a crackling fire. There were portraits of all of the Founders, Harrison, a shadowy figure, and a young boy they presumed was Godric and Harrison's Hayden.

A man was seated in a chair in front of the fire. He was shrouded in shadows in this well lit room.

"Potter, please sit down. As the Guardian it is my duty to ensure you are of the utmost protection. It is I who forever changed history. It was Godric's Gift that sealed away that demon."

"Are you?"

"Whom?"

"You are…"

"Whom?'

"The water, the element of water."

"Yes water. Water is responsible for live. But the four elements work in harmony. Fire, Earth, and Water work in good harmony. The keep each other in check. At the same time, the three are responsible for our existence. Air is a curse. We can't live with or without it."

"You are speaking of Rowena."

"Very sharp my boy. You would have down well if you listened to the Sorting Hat"

"Then again you wouldn't be with Wood now would you?"

As the man finished, He got up and Harry saw his face.


	12. Heroic Heart Helga Hufflepuff

"The Hufflepuff line did not end with Harrison and Godric's child. It continued on. My own line went on unbeknownst to Rowena, for I was not as young as she thought. And of course none of them had my last name. They all grew up unaware of their heritage, but over the centuries it has slowly woken up within them. As you can tell, the Gryffindor line is living strong and long. It is the nature of the lion."

"Why are you… how is this…?"

"Oliver, my dear boy, magic. This was created when Harrison announced he was pregnant. Growing suspicions against Rowena had led to the creation of this chamber. This was merely a vault until the dark force arrived. I am a mere fragment of my former glory. This vault is special for it allows, myself and the others minus Rowena to move freely through the realms. No, we are not ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick, but souls. We have moved on, but the power of your bloodline is enough for us to bypass all laws of physics, magic, and logic."

"So, what are we up against?"

"Oliver, you know I cannot tell you. Be strong and watch out for Harry. And please take some control in your relationship. My brother was too desperate looking when he went after Godric. BE strong and keep yourself pure of heart. Dumbledore will get his day, as will Riddle."

"Who?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort! Don't say anything to Harry. I know he hasn't put everything together, but it is essential that he does not know this right now. You do not need to make your grandmother seem like a bad guy."

"The Chamber of Secrets will open next year. Slytherin's secret weapon will attack the school. But will miss Ravenclaw's heir."

"Oliver, how did you know?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"You're a Seer, but they only see the future when they make prophecies. You are obviously conscious."

"I don't know. I just glimpses of the future sometimes. Like how muggles think psychics are."

"Oliver, keep your guard up. Your brother has secrets he will share. Some are a lot darker than you hope. But you must accept him for who he is. He has gone through more than you think. And you are the perfect example of what a Hufflepuff should be. Take this."

Helga Hufflepuff handed Oliver a dark, smooth stone.

"That's my prize and joy. I call it a Badger Blessing. It will cure anything, magical or nonmagical. Just rub it over the general area affected and voila you are better. Do not lose that. For that is the only one that remains to today. In several years Harry will be forced to reclaim items corrupted by Tom Riddle. Retrieve my cup. My decedents, the Smith family, had it stolen fifty years ago. You will find the spell to destroy it the vault. But I am not sure in which book. Destroy the chalice, it is my only remaining relic, but it must be destroyed. Salazar's object is in Sirius Black's London Mansion. Do not speak a word of this to another. Sirius is innocent. In two years he will escape. You will need to find him and assist him. He is innocent of all charges. He will be of great assistance to your cause. I know this is a lot to ask of you Oliver."

"I will. I will guard these secrets with my life. But why must I do this?"

"I am telling you more than you should know. Lord Azkaban has asked of you to know what shall happen in the upcoming years for Harry will become too hotheaded to keep everything in reason."

"Ok."

"Keep this quiet. And wait for Harry to ask for help. A lot of people shall die, but you must wait."

Oliver nodded his head and remained silent.

"Ask Pomona to allow you into the Hufflepuff Common Room. Between the entrances to the dormitories is painting of the school. It is just a façade. Go through it and you shall find my study. You will need to leave a blood offering to get in though. This is to ensure unwanted people are not allowed in. A few drops will suffice. In my study is a journal of my recollections and my shield. Don't tell Harry of this."

"I will. I would be honored. But how should I hide this stuff. Harrison was a natural Legimens, as you know, how can I hide this. Harry most likely has inherited the gift!"

"Godric was a natural Occlumens. You have inherited that gift. Good luck, I will be watching. Do not return here unless necessary. Dumbledore will have this vault heavily watched and the two of you when you return."

And then Helga disappeared. All went black, and Oliver found himself back outside the door sitting on a chair in front of the middle door with an empty one next to him.

"Oh, Harry!"


	13. Sneaky Savior Salazar Slytherin

"Oh, Harry!"

"You are one of my descendants whether you like it or not. Your mother is one of my own. You are related to Voldemort in more than your bond. You are both blood relatives. My blood ruins through both of you. Godric and Harrison's blood run through your veins, but you still have part of my own."

Harry did not respond.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin. And Lord Azkaban wishes for you to know what you must."

"Who is Lord Azkaban?"

"I cannot say. You must find my bow and arrow. It is in the Head Girl's dorm. Your mother found it when she attended the school, and hid it there. You must find a way to get up there. Ask Oliver."

Salazar was quite nice. All the tall tales were wrong. He was tall and blonde. Not platinum like the Malfoy family, but golden. HE had piercing green eyes. The same ones Harry saw in the mirror each day. HE had creamy white skin, but was muscular and scared.

"Harry, find my journal. It is hidden in a mirror that shows you want you it to. My journal is important. It is of the utmost imperative that it is located. Dumbledore is in possession of the mirror. And who knows how long it is until he finds it. Take this."

It was a silver long sword.

"Use this wisely."

And then all faded to black. Harry awoke outside the center door on a chair.


	14. The Note

EvilPlotBunnyAKABella, NYDreamer, Missay, and all the rest: THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY BROKEN HEART. Your reviews and viewing mean a lot. Even if people aren't reviewing (which they SHOULD!) it means a lot that people are actually reading my work.

* * *

Neither spoke a word of what happened in their respective rooms. They just sat there cuddling. Harry's head in Oliver's lap (well crotch). They just sat there enjoying each other's company. No sex or sexual actions. They just sat there. Waiting for what would happen next. Oliver bent down to kiss Harry on the lips. And then…

A flash of light, and then it opened. The third and final door in "the room" was open. It was amazing (but the two didn't know how much yet.

"Potter, look there's a note on the door."

"Wood, go on and read it then."

It is as follows:

Congratulations our heirs, you have proven yourself and are one step closer to eliminating Ravenclaw. What is behind the door may surprise you, but it will be enough. Keep faith in yourselves and each other. Keep strong friendships, mend others, and try house unity.

After reading it, the two were pulled into the third and final room. The golden door shut once more, but the wall came down this time. But no one noticed. The other three were too engrossed in their conversation to notice.


	15. The Third And Final Door

In the room were:

A phoenix, a bowl with silvery liquid, two sets of golden armor, a book entitled "Hogwarts Heirs: strengths and Weaknesses," and a box.

A note floated down into Oliver's hand.

* * *

Ask Hayden to truly reveal EVERYTHING! There is one more important thing HE HAS OVERLOOKED. This is our son's phoenix. He is loyal and will help aid you in your mission. That bowl is a pensive of our memories. We have added more since our "deaths" and you can add yours. There is a charm on it so only you two may only add memories to it. The armor was ours. You can tell who's was who's by the accent colors. The book will help you separate friend from foe.. Good Luck!

G.G. and H.H.

P.S. Use Lots of Lubrication!

* * *

And then out of nowhere the light that once focused on the items now saturated the entire room. There were several portraits of Godric and Harrison, even crazier were some of Oliver and Harry. The two were confused by the postscript, but joined the others. Hayden was fidgety. Bill was calm and collected. McGonagall was staring at the sword and the shield. Two items she saw many years ago.

McGonagall exited first, followed by Hayden and Bill. As Oliver and Harry tried to leave, they got a weird feeling. And then out of nowhere the door sealed itself. The two couldn't get out. And then they heard,

Two sons of fire shall banish air

Two heirs will bring light to the darkness

Hope will find its way

Open your eyes, ears, hearts, and minds

For nothing is as it seems

The two turned around to see a sight they never expected…


	16. Two Hooded Figures and a Bed?

Well they did expect it in one way. They followed what they say through the golden door. The same room where they received the note and the items. Now there was a bed. And two figures now sat on it.

"Oliver you are turning into quite the strapping lad" said a thick Scottish brogue.

"Harry you are coming into your own also" said a thick Irish brogue.

The two figures were hooded, but the two knew they were men, more precisely, their ancestors, Godric Gryffindor and Harrison Hufflepuff. And they looked more freakishly alike in real life. Godric's hair was blonder and was much taller. Harrison's brown hair was almost black and his eyes were hazel.

It was like looking in a mirror except for the small differences. And the clothing. The two founders were older, but not by much by their appearances. They were the spitting image of our favorite Keeper and Seeker couple.

Godric Gryffindor was muscular. His honey brown hair was almost blond. His soft brown eyes, burly build, and height caused slight, but not significant differences between himself and Oliver.

Harrison Hufflepuff was shorter than Godric, but taller than Harry. Deep hazel eyes made him seem all knowing. His short stature did not subtract from his great presence in the room.


	17. In Conversation

"We are mere fragments of our former glory, left to guard our vault until the two of legends will slay the Dark Lord of Ravenclaw" recited Godric.

"Rowena never did like you!"

"At least she didn't think I was a muggleborn tramp!"

"That hurt Godric."

"Yep, but you're MY tramp."

"You two are weird" Harry interrupted.

"And like yourself and Oliver are any better?"

"We have been watching over the two of you, and I say you two are more love sick than Harrison and myself."

"How much of us have you been watching" Oliver asked, as he was blushing hard.

"Enough to know you are giving us a run for our money" Godric replied with a cheeky voice.

"That is wrong on so many levels!"

"Rowena didn't like you?" Harry asked.

"I stole the apple of her eye. It was obvious to everyone from his birth, except to Rowena, that he preferred the company of men" replied Harrison.

"I resent that. You were the only man I loved or even looked at in that way."

"Sure Godric. Sure."

"I hate how you insinuate everything. But I fell in love with you nonetheless. And I would rather sleep with you than Rowena."

"Erm…thanks for the compliment?"

"Your welcome!" Godric replied in a highly sarcastic voice.

"She was always brains and no action until the bonding ceremony. No one knew she was capable of that. And we never knew how she felt."

"I wonder how Azkaban's heir is doing now."

"Godric, I'm sure Azkaban's heir is fine. I would bet your third leg on it!"

"Harrison, um thanks…but you should be betting on your own equipment!"

* * *

Authors Note: Couldn't resist the fluffiness, I'll try to update again soon, but school is hell this week and I am falling behind on my college stuff. I haven't done an financial aid forms yet. And thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot. (A few more wouldn't hurt ! jk)  



	18. Birds of a Feather

"Can we get something done Harrison? As you have forgotten, our heirs are growing impatient."

"Fine, but can we have an orgy after?"

"NO!" Godric, Oliver, and Harry shouted.

"You three are no fun!"

"Oliver, you are responsible for Harry as I was for Harrison. Savor every moment together. Know that we will always be with you."

"Harry, don't let his obsessions get to you. See past that. And don't fall for the Scottish brogue. He'll start using it to get his rocks off, not that I minded. Love is strong. And must BE to destroy Dumbledore."

"Come on Harrison, I think Potter wants to take care of Wood's little problem."

"But I wanna watch. Godric, you're such a wet blanket!"

"At least I wasn't the perverted ancestor that wanted incest with his heirs. Who really wants to watch their flesh and blood have sex together?"

"Me" Oliver, Harry, and Harrison chimed in together. (The first two were kidding)

"Come on you horny little badger."

"I'm not little. Well not as little as Harry!"

"Hey!" Oliver and Harry shouted.

"Harrison, no sex for a month. I think I will go visit Lord Azkaban for a while."

"I'm sorry Godric! I promise not to spy on them ever again. But its like watching us!"

"Then get a video camera!" shouted Harry.

"Point taken" Harrison added.

"Enjoy the bed. Everything you need is in the nightstand. Enjoy yourself. And find the journals of Helga and Salazar. They will help. But you must find a metallic box in the vault. It has a few important relics to your mission. They are not necessary, but will be valid proof of your case."

"Godric, hurry up! I'll be good!"

"Fine. Good luck and have fun lads. Take care of the dragons. And go to Boston if you must speak to me again. Unlike the others, I am not bound to this vault. I have another relic left in the castle. But you will only find it when the time comes" Godric said before disappearing in thin air.


	19. How to Get Your Rocks off in Five Hours

"We don't have much time," said Oliver as he ripped the clothes off Harry's body.

"Wood, this is so kinky. We're using THEIR bed. This is why WE are here."

"You and Harrison are two birds of a feather. So damn horny and obsessed with incest."

"Will you just let me take care of your "little problem"?. Its jabbing me in the stomach!"

The two of them got off quickly. Their two oil slicked bodies rubbed against each other's warmth on the cool silk sheets. They didn't penetrate, but they did release their loads. Oliver took control and went down on Harry. He was going at it for a few minutes and then Harry came in his mouth. Oliver fought to swallow every bit, and succeeded. Oliver's tongue was very skilled.

'Maybe Oliver practices on himself' Harry thought.

"Potter, I don't."

"How did you?"

"I read your mind, duh!"

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is I got you off and now you are having dirty thoughts about me. Where's my justice?"

And before he knew it, Harry went down on him. It must have taken Harry a half an hour to get Oliver off, but he didn't care. He enjoyed having Oliver's huge shaft in his control. Playing with Oliver's emotions was fun! And before they knew it Harry was swallowed every last drop of Oliver's warm and sweet cum.

"I love you Harry"

"And I love your horse Oliver!"

"Why can't you be serious Pony Boy?"

"Hey, I was serious!"

"SO you love me for what I'm packing in my pants?"

"Yep, and your quidditch skills, your eyes, and the SEX!"

"So, I have no personality?"

"You make me feel safe, normal, and whole. Is that what you wanted to hear? I am obsessed with you Oliver Wood! The sex is just a bonus!"


	20. Godric's Box

They just lay there for a bit before they got changed. As soon as they got out of the bed it was clean and made again. And they were clean again, no evidence of their escapades remained on their bodies.

"We need one of those beds Oliver. Because I see myself on your broomstick a lot more often now!"

"It's in the pensive if I am not mistaken. If not we can always take it with us next time!"

"You're the greatest. I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you Oliver Wood!"

The two stepped out from the room with items in tow. They picked up a few more items that the Founders told them to take. Oliver put them in an enchanted bag Godric insisted them on using, the wall faded away.

* * *

McGonagall was sleeping on a couch. Bill was reading a book. And Hayden seemed like he was looking for something.

Hayden came over and elbowed Oliver in the chest and smiled. Oliver had that stupid "I just got my rocks off" look that Harry had come to love.

Hayden went over to make the other two aware the pair was back. And then out of nowhere something caught Oliver's eye. A golden box was lying in the fire.

* * *

"What are you doing Wood?" McGonagall shrieked.

"You'll burn yourself," Harry yelled.

"Little brother, you better have a good explanation."

"It has to be important. Oliver wouldn't risk his quidditch future if it wasn't important" Bill calmly responded to the others.

"Aguamenti" Oliver cried. "Accio Godric's box."

* * *

And there was the box. No one knew what secrets it held, but Oliver knew they would win, no matter what. He turned back to the others when he heard something.

"Oliver my boy, your eyes are sharper than I thought. Ask Hayden for the rings. And don't worry Harrison didn't watch you two. HE was to preoccupied with me!" Godric said.

"Thank you, I will" Oliver whispered before walking back to the others.


	21. Bill's Questions & Their Answers

The ride back to the entrance was boring. McGonagall and Bill analyzed the relics. Bill played twenty questions with Harry and Oliver.

"So, how did you two get together?"

"Um… Harry, why don't you take care of that!"

"Thanks. Well I met Oliver and the rest of the team on the train and he caught my eye. When I walked through the Great Hall, Cedric Diggory and Katie Bell also caught my attention. When I got into Gryffindor, Oliver looked as if he had sold his soul to get me…"

"I resent that statement."

"Anyway, Katie freaked me out one day when she already had planned on being Mrs. Potter on some parchment. As I ran out of the study hall I slammed the door into Cedric. He basically started to flirt with me. Oliver walked behind me and dropped a snitch as Cedric was flirting with me. I ran after him and found him crying in his dorm. He was saying nonsense about me not being able to love a quidditch nut, and then I kissed him."

"Wow, that's something. I thought you would tell me something like how Hayden and Charlie got together way back when."

"How did they?"

"Hayden will tell you. It's not my place to say. Anyway, what's next on the agenda?"

"We don't know."

"Well I plan on wearing out Mr. Wood tonight in our bed."

"Merlin, you are like Hayden and Charlie!"

"I heard that! I resent that statement, Bill!"

A flash of light later and they were back in the lobby. The ride seemed so much shorter on the way back. They had learned so much, but were left with even more unanswered questions.

"I'll see you lads in a bit. Your family vaults are due for an inspection within the next few weeks. And I'll research a few things from the vault. Minerva, keep an eye on them. And Hayden don't tell Charlie about the dragons."

"Why not?"

"They aren't his. And its Oliver and Harry's decision."

"Hayden, you can have an egg."

"Thank you!"


	22. Red Alert

"It's the least I can do. He's the one that taught me quidditch. And he taught Hayden everything about quidditch. And he brought Gryffindor six straight Quidditch Cup victories for Gryffindor."

"Oliver, that's the spirit!"

"I better get back before the goblins have my head. I'll be buy in a bit. Hayden give them their keys and rings too!"

Bill left. And Hayden was mad. Bill revealed something that Hayden wished to keep secret for a bit longer. Bill ruined it and now they could be in danger. And in public nonetheless.

"How about I cook us all dinner. I'm sure you don't want to get back to school yet. And your big match is coming up. I have something that might help. What do you say?"

Hayden was met by three eager responses. On their way back to his house, Oliver stopped dead in his tracks.

"HE knows!"

"Oliver, who knows?" asked Hayden.

"Your house. The door. The windows. Broken. Smoke. Black hoods. Skull. Serpent."

And with that Oliver fainted in the middle of the street. Hayden whistled and a car appeared.

"Hayden, what's up?"

"Keith, it's not the time. To Wood Manor ASAP."

Hayden carried Oliver in, followed by McGonagall and Harry.

The ride took no time at all. They stopped in front of a huge brick building. Four gigantic columns were on the front façade. It looked more like a university building than a house.

"Keith, thanks again. Have Helen check into my house. Oliver had a vision before he fainted. When she finds something, the two of you are to come back. I want to know what happened. I fear that I know who it is and why this was done."

Authors Note

Who are Keith and Helen? Why Wood Manor? What happened to Hayden's house? What did Bill mean? Well you have to wait. For I have too much HW, FAFSA, and CSS to do. Until then.

iMaKeEpEr


	23. Helen and Keith Revealed

McGonagall left Hayden, Oliver, and Harry. Harry followed Hayden up the large spiraling white marble steps from the grand foyer up to the second floor. Hayden stopped halfway down the hall to a room and turned the knob. He placed Oliver on the bed and pulled the sheets over him.

"Harry, you're free to stay with him. I must go try to get Charlie here."

"Why? Need a good shag?"

"Now is not the time for your humor!"

"I'm sorry."

"Charlie has dabbled in Divination. Of everyone I know he should know what's wrong with Oliver. Pomfry will draw too much attention. But yes, I could use a good shag too!"

Hayden started heading out the door.

"Who are Helen and Keith?"

"Keith and I go way back. We went to Hogwarts together. We were both in Gryffindor. There were no girls in our year so we were both Prefects together. He played Chaser, but occasionally Keeper when I did Seeker."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't worry about that. Hufflepuff had two girls."

"Well Keith is like a brother too me. He is like the magical version of MI-6 or the CIA. He is also my escape ride."

"So you have more secrets you are hiding from us."

"Yes. But now is not the time."

"And Helen?"

"Keith's wife. Hufflepuff Prefect in our year. Hufflepuff Chaser. Healer, Unspeakable, Auror, and Hermione Granger of my generation. She's actually a distant cousin of Hermione in some way or another. I don't remember. Those two are the only couple from two different houses and opposing players of the same position that I have seen actually last. Helen's great. She should be here to check on Ollie soon. But he should be fine until then."

Hayden gave Harry a bone crushing hg before walking away.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll be fine. Just get some sleep. No one can get us here. Only the Wood Family knows about this and can get here. You can use the room next door if you need to. You can crash with me if you want. Just know that you don't have to be alone."

* * *

Hope this clears up a few things. I have prob. said a few too many things. But this may be an option for Dreamer and Missay. The contest is technically closed. Well there is more to the role of Auror than you know. And why does Helen have so many roles? 

Until then,

Keeper


	24. Be Strong, Believe

"I might take you up on that, but…"

"Directly across the hall. Knock three times to open the door if it's locked. I can clear up a few more things will you if you want. Or we can wait for Oliver. I really must get going. I have left Minerva long enough working alone on reinforcing the wards."

"Wards?"

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you when Helen arrives if you want. Let's just say some members of the Wood family are not very reliable. That and I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have trailed us."

Harry didn't even notice Hayden leave.

"Oh, Oliver. Wake up!"

No response.

"Oliver, be okay."

"Box. Godric. Rings. Hayden. Hayden. Ask Hayden."

Harry was startled about the last bit Oliver had mumbled. Oliver went back to remaining silent.

'I will definitely take Hayden up on the offer tonight' Harry thought.

Harry soon fell asleep. No matter how hard he resisted, the bed was too comfortable.

Harry dreamed of getting married to Oliver, having kids, and playing professionally. Harry dreamed of his parents seeing their grandchildren, but he knew none of this would happen. Unless Dumbledore is stopped, Oliver may not even have a future.

* * *

**Believe by Yellowcard **

_**Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed**_

_**Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe.**_

_Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe._

_(Again today, we take into our hearts and minds those who perished on this site one year ago, and also those who came to toil in the rubble to bring order out of chaos, to help us make sense of our despair)_

_** Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change or two right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile**_

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe._

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe._

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_(The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here)_

* * *

I am not trying to make Hayden sleep with Harry if any of you are thinking that. This is pure innocence. And anyway Charlie is on his way. Fluffiness rating will shoot out of the roof. My spoiler story, _**Rings**_ and my new story _**Revisting Paradise**_ will make SOOOOOOOOOO much more sense now. HAYDEN WILL NOT SLEEP WITH HARRY! IF Wood Manor is so secretive, why do they need to strengthen the wards? 

And who are the untrustworhy Woods? This is it for now.

Hope you enjoyed this. I know this is a bit of a tease but my English Research Paper is pissing me off!

Oh, and enjoy the lyrics. I posted them in a certain way for a reason! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG BELIEVE! I AM NOT PART OF YELLOWCARD! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! JUST A DISCLAIMER TO SOME OF THOSE PICKY READERS

-Keeper


	25. Awkward Moment

Harry jumped into the bed without turning on the light. He had failed to notice something very important. HAYDEN was having SEX with CHARLIE! Harry blinked and saw he was just imaginging things. Harry was worried but cuddled up in Hayden's bed. Hayden never did join him as Harry went back to join Oliver. AND Hayden was occupied with Charlie in another room.

Harry caught some shut eye, but not much.

"Morning Harry" Hayden said the next morning with that annoying perkiness Oliver had when they had their morning practices.

"I have a question."

"Shoot!"

"What's with the rings and the box?"

"The box represents your past. It holds part of what will cause Ravenclaw's fall. I do know however that Oliver and yourself are in the possession of an important relic. I happened to have a conversation with their son, Hayden while I was in the vault."

"Can you two shut up! It's too early for this" Oliver croaked.

"Ollie!" Harry cheered as he jumped on top of Oliver.

"No snogging please. I just want to sleep!"

Harry put on his puppy dog look.

"Fine!"

"I always win."

"While you two keep each other occupied, I'll check in on a few things."

"Don't you mean, you're going to snog Charlie" Harry slyly added.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me" Harry cheekily replied.


	26. Guy Talk

The Manor reeked of male hormones—well sex. The place was dead silent until a car honked outside. By this time all four men were dressed and eating brunch.

"So Charlie, why are you here?"

"It was a surprise. Bill is good at keeping secrets after all."

"So when did you two? I always figured Oliver chased skirt."

"Charlie, I did until Harry here walked in on me changing on the express. And he essentially mentally made out with me. He can't get enough of me."

"He's huge! W Ollie is bigger than a ruler!"

"Ok, I did not need to know that!" Charlie and Hayden chimed in together.

"Helen and Keith are here" Hayden said in his all knowing voice.

"Wards?" Charlie and Oliver asked.

"Yep, that and Keith is the only person that drives to here with a car!"


	27. Helen's Discoveries

"Helen, is it just me or do we not fit in?"

"I know. I am the only woman, and you are the only man that doesn't go crazy for dick" Helen joked.

"Let's get down…"

"Keith, I didn't think you thought like that!" Hayden joked.

"As I was saying. Let's get down to business. Karen found Snape's magical signature at the house. As was Dumbledore's and Flitwick's. "

"Flitwick?" Harry, Oliver, and Charlie gasped.

Author's Note

Was that a twist or what?

So I did massive updates… well not massive except in the case of Revisiting Paradise. I prob. wont review for a while so appreciate this. I have a lot of homework! Review and be harsh if you must!

-keeper 


	28. Flitwick?

"Yes, Filius Flitwick. The professor of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw. Goblin and dueling champion. Flitwick's signature is very unique. He's a Ravenclaw after all. He has to obey Dumbledore. Even though the bloodline is so jumbled, Flitwick still has to obey him. It is like how you two have to follow McGonagall to some degree. She is the eldest member of the Gryffindor clan besides Flamel and is technically head of the line. But as she is a woman, that duty partially falls upon me" Hayden said with a cheeky smile.

"As long as I don't have to sleep with you, I'm fine with that" Oliver joked.

"Good. That means more Harry for me!" Hayden responded very seriously.

"WHAT!" Harry, Oliver, and Charlie chimed in together.

"Anyway… Flitwick's signature shows that he attempted to perform Location, Identity, and Ransacking Charms. All of which failed because of the blood wards. "

"Snape performed several Explosion Charms and obliviated several neighbors," Keith continued.

"Dumbledore's signature was the clearest though. Several Slashing hexes, Incendio's, Aguamenti's, and attempted to extract secrets from the portraits. Nothing worked so he blew it up, or so he thought. It is a mess, but nothing is harmed except for the house itself. I still don't know how he broke the blood wars" Helen responded.

"Everything is going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right. Be strong. Believe" Oliver said to Harry before pulling him into a tight embrace.

* * *

Author's Note 

I know it was short and crappy. The last line was from _Yellowcard's Believe_. I love that song and cd! Im trying to update but its hard… I have so many good ideas for my other stories… I think im going to update _Dragon Keeper and the Griffin _and _Paradise._ The **Azkaban** story shall be out soon too! And an even better canon-shattering story too!


End file.
